The Boy in the Black Tuxedo
by MoonlightxMidnight
Summary: The Silver Millennium has the most powerful business exchanges within various galaxies. During this time, the princess meets a certain masked boy from Earth. Little does she know, he works at the castle as a stable boy, forever haunted by his past, she grows up, with hidden dangers lurking around.
1. A little Princess

**The Moon Kingdom**

Thousands of years ago, a beautiful kingdom on the Moon flourished with love and beauty. The Moon kingdom had the most powerful business exchanges within other galaxies in the universe. During this peaceful time, the royals, King Obsidian and Queen Serenity hosted annual parties, but this one announced the peace of the ongoing dispute of warships in the planet Rubina. Little did they know, their daughter, now six years old, was not too fond of these parties.

The little princess cried, "I'm not going! They are rude, and hate cake, and I love cake, and all of them make fun of my hair."

The Queen hushed her daughter, "The same thing happened to me when I was a little girl. You can do this, believe in yourself, and ignore them. You're a princess, act like one."

The little girl scoffed at her mother. Her mother was always so dainty and elegant. Not once did she ever stuff her face with chocolate cake. The little princess watched in awe as her mother and father walked down the entrance into the ball room. She heard people cheering as they shared a kiss.

"When I grow up, I'm going to have a Prince that will buy me all the cakes in the world." she whispered and hugged her little bunny. "At least I have you, Clyde. I love you."

Suddenly an annoying voice came from the door. "Why do you love a stuff animal. I didn't know the princess was a weirdo."

She flushed, now embarrassed,"Why is a door talking to me?!" She threw her bunny at the door, "Bunny power ignite!" but nothing seemed to happen. The voice came back, but instead of scolding, it was laughing and hiccuping at the same time. The little princess pushed the curtains back and was shocked to see a masked boy on the ground holding his stomach. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny!" she stomped on his toe, so hard that he squealed, "What do you think your doing! This tuxedo is expensive, my dad is not made of money like your family." The girl looked at the boy in the black tuxedo, and a tear ran down her face. She didn't mean to be so rude, and her father would be so disappointed. The boy stopped yelling.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry, Princess." But before the boy could console her, he was cut off by the speakers.

"Now announcing, Princess Serenity, daughter of the Moon."

Serena composed herself well, and ran out the door. No one knew she was crying, and neither did they ask. Serena didn't have many friends. Her mother tried sending her off to other planets, but Serena was too klutzy for them to even like her, well except the kitchen staff where they made her food whenever she wanted. Serena didn't mind that much though, she was happy with Clyde, and that's all she needed.

The whole night she was bothered by the encounter with the masked boy. "I didn't even catch his name." Serena wondered what his name could be, "David? No he doesn't look like a David, he looks more like a Bob." she giggled then was interrupted by her stomach. "I'm hungry Clyde, let's eat!" Little Serena hurried to the dessert table, ate the last piece of chocolate cake, but soon realized there was no strawberry tarts that she was hoping for.

"AWWW THERES NO STRAWBERRY TARTS!?" Serena decided that she could try to enjoy the music, but she was so bored. "School would have been better then this."

The girl found herself alone on the balcony of the second floor. Serena and her bunny starred at the moon, enjoying the blue and green textures of the mysterious Earth. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one watching the beautiful site.

"Miss?"

Serena huffed, "What now?!"

She turned her head and her little moon tails moved with her, she noticed that the same boy in the tuxedo was holding one of those little strawberry tarts that she wanted, ever so badly.

The boy's hat shaded his eyes, "I'm very sorry for making you cry, so I saved this for you."

Serena's eyes sparkled in delight. She didn't thank him, but instead ate it in one swift movement. The boy giggled, and pat her head "You're welcome, meatball head."

"My name is not meatball head, it's princesses serenity!" huffed the girl.

"I still like meatball head better."

"Shut up, Bob."

"Bob? Who's Bob?" the boy scratched his head,

"You."

"Me? I'm not Bob."

"Well your name is Bob, cause I don't know your name."

"I'm -" the boy was cut off when a older man took his hand. "What are you doing here, you're suppose to be working."

"Sorry Dad, I'm just a kid."

"No excuses, eight is a perfect age to start knowing the family trade. If I hear this from you again, you'll be grounded for a month. Get back to work."

The boy was rushed away.

"Bye, Bob!"  
Little did she know, the masked boy dreamt of her that night.


	2. Time, after time

**Chapter two: Time after, Time**

"It cannot be ruled!" yelled the king of the moon kingdom. Hours ago, the moon kingdom's royal business leaders all sat in the conference room. It was like a stadium, filled with intelligent men and women, and with his lady by his side.

"...But sire, if we don't act now, the moon kingdom will be no more." Everyone gasped. Voices rose and Queen Serenity looked at her husband for support. "That's enough!" she yelled, "I've had enough." her authoritative voice was heard throughout the whole building and she was glowing with power. "We will settle this now. The moon kingdom will forever flourish in life and love." The king smiled at his wife, and realized once again this is why he married such a beauty. "What do we know now?"

"My lady, may I speak?" a women with blue hair asked. "You may, Queen of Mercury, I trust your judgment. Mercury, a women of intelligence knew the backbone of all financial aspects of the moon kingdom. "As far as my research has gathered, the banks of Zenzu has been put up on hold. It looks like a negative force has been taking out all of the planets in the western constellations." The conference went dead silent. Each of the leaders had a worry expression. King Obsidian was not too impressed by the news, but fortunately he had a plan. "I want all inner and outer planets to keep an eye out for anymore strange activity. Use the billing system to track all large elements missing." A young man with white hair stood in front of the audience. "My King and Queen, may I suggest an idea?"

"You may." The queen smiled, "Aren't you a little too young to be in this conference? What is your name?"

"I may, but age does not mean I am any less worthy of speaking." the king chuckled at the young adults proposal. "I am prince Diamond, from the Diamond Stars of Veridian." People soon clapped. "Send my regards to your father, prince Diamond." The king urged. King Veridian developed pathway systems for each planet, a teleporting device that outruled the laws of time and space. But for months now, he's been under darker matter, a vicious unknown illness that have been affecting such stars.

"Thank you, dear King. As I mentioned earlier, I have a plan. Summon your outer planets warriors. Have them watch over each of your communications of the moon. If the negative force is wiping out planets, then it is your best interest to intercept its next attack. It hasn't hit anywhere near our solar system as of yet."

Another man intercepted Diamonds speech, "But if it's not near our solar system, what does that mean for international planets and galaxies?"

"The man raises an important point." Diamond continued,"Its not too late, so I would suggest engineering a solar shield. It may be costly, but it's the only protection."

"What if they cant afford it? Thousands of people will die?!" the Queen of Jupiter yelled. The Queen hushed the crowd once more, "Diamond, the plan seems very reasonable. If it's not affordable, we will make it so." Queen Serenity put a hand on her husbands arm. She knew he was worried. Ever since the king has ordered a conference, he's been eating less and less everyday. Serenity noticed that her husband hasn't been shaving, and his dark brown hair looked a bit unwashed. Obsidian smiled at her, reassured her, and nodded at the five hundred plus crowd. "Galactic friends, let this hearing be in effect. The inner planets will devise solar shields and calculate a cost, Diamond, it may be too much to ask, but will you be head communicator for our kingdom? You proposed courage, and gave us a plan, you deserve this reward. You may have a home here, and whatever you like."

"Thank you my King and Queen, I accept wholeheartedly." The meeting ended, and as everyone left, the royal couple stood still in the middle of the room, looking at the rulers of the past. "Obsidian, please snap out of this, I am so worried."

"Sorry, my love. I hate it all. People are suffering, many people are losing their homes, and there is nothing we can do to stop it."

The Queen stood in front of her king, brushed her hands against his face, and admired his warm features. His brown hair shone in the perfect shades of light, and his features were rough and rigid just like she loved. "You my king have the most purest heart in the whole universe." She slowly kissed his face and cupped his growing member in his pants. She loved feeling like a dirty Queen with her husband. In the bedroom, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" he chuckled, and held her bridal style down the grand hallways, "Oh, Obsidian. You never changed."

* * *

"I don't wanna be a princess." Serena mumbled in her pillow. She had to wake up and experience piano lessons from Princess Neptune and her daily exercises from Princess Uranus. Serena realized that not showing up for her lessons would mean total disaster. The troubled princess put in her moon-tails kissed her bunny, and left in a hurry. She was always late, so it was kinda expected.

"Hello, princess. It's very nice to see you on this warm day." Michelle, and Amara both bowed in honor. Serena flushed, "I hate it when they bow. You would think I'd be use to it." she thought. "Yeah, you're right Michelle. It is really hot. Today would be a great day for swimming."

"Princess Serena, you should come up to Neptune sometime. It has beautiful, deep oceans, and it rains diamonds, the same as Uranus." Amara said, patting the seat next to her queuing the princess to sit.

"Rains Diamonds? Oh how pretty!" Neptune giggled at Serena's enthusiasm. "The song we're going to learn today, is called moonlight sonata by Beethoven." Michelle started to play the song to show Serena the notes. Serena could hear Amara hum the soft melody coming off of Michelle's fingers. The look on Amara's face was stunning. Totally intuned to Neptune's music. Amara and Michelle had that comic connection. In secret, they were one, and in all honestly, it was probably for the best, considering the two princesses in love with each other would have been too scandalous in the moon kingdom capital. Serena knew they enjoyed their privacy anyways. She also knew many secrets in the capital of the moon kingdom. There was many evil things, and lately she could feel something up in the stars. She may be klutzy, but not totally clueless.

Serena decided took the long route to her room and changed. She had a pink tube top bikini. "I love the bow in the front. I'm Sailor moon, bikini swimsuit edition." she giggled, "now lets dip."

Serena loved her body. She grew up with a fine figure. She noticed how full her hips were,and noticed how she had big breast problems when walking down the stairs. As she was enjoying the cool water on her skin, she couldn't help but stare at the horses in the stable. She owned a beautiful white unicorn named, Moonlight. Although she felt guilty, not having much time to talk to her good friend, she always fed him carrots before she went to bed. Suddenly she saw within a distance, a man with his shirt off. "Oh cosmic. I shouldn't be staring but hot damn." The man had jet black hair, and his farmer tan that glistened in the sun. She noticed he was brushing moonlight's hair with the cutest smile imaginable. "Oh ya he totally works out. I wouldn't mind working out with him instead of Amara, but then again I don't think I'd get much stuff done." The princess laughed again. Her high decibel laughter traveled to the stable where the man, and he turned around. The princess ducked in the water so fast, she made a splash.

"I can't hold my breath for long." It didn't matter the slightest when she noticed another person splashing in the water. Serena noticed two warm arms suddenly wrap around her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Serena flushed. She noticed she was wrapped in the arms of the man she was gawking at, and she was only in a bathing suit.

The man, still holding her, brushed his wet hair from his eyes. "What do you mean? I thought you were drowning, heard this big ass cry from the stable, and saw you sinking!" he swore underneath his breath. Serena was pushed at the edge of the fountain pool, making her wrap her legs around his waist for support, totally wedged between him and the corner of the pool. He looked at her and couldn't say anything else. She was truly an ethereal beauty, with innocent baby blue eyes and glistening gold hair. Plus, he couldn't complain that she was only in a bathing suit. Serena, not being uneducated with the male sex, felt a rather large erection poking at her stomach. "Get off of me! I am a Princess!" The man woke up from his realization when he felt harsh pain coming from his stomach, "You kicked me? I was trying to save you? You're not a princess, you're a ungrateful brat." She could barely hear him from all the struggle of getting out of the pool. Serena felt a tinge of pain. "Ungrateful brat? At least I'm not eye fucking some random women I didn't even meet."

He was hot headed, hair now damp, "You know what? Consider that the only compliment you're ever going to get. You're meatballs in you're hair make you way unattractive."

She looked at him, screamed, and ran into her room. "That guy is so stupid! Like who does he think is? He's not even that hot." she crashed on her bed, still in her bikini. "I'm just gonna sleep here and dream of that hunky Andrew, prince of Elena! Yeah, that's it!"

She started to mumble in her sleep, "eww, and to think I let him touch Moonlight."

"There is your room, Prince Diamond." Elated, Luna. Luna was the Ambassador of the Moon, with her husband Artemis who was always by her side. Luna was in charge of helping Diamond feel at home, now that he was to stay in the palace with his brother Sapphire. "Sapphire was asked to stay down the west wing of the palace. If you need anything else, I'm happy to help you."

Diamond saw his surroundings, and approved. "Thank you Luna. I shall be fine." As Luna excused herself, Diamond chucked quietly, "It won't be too long, now." Diamond thought about his sick father. "I'll be able to help you soon. Please wait for me." He walked out of his chambers and headed down the hallway. He noticed a certain princess coming out her chambers, wearing her classic moon-dress.

"Why hello, Princess Serena, may I offer you a hand?" She paused ever so slightly. Oh so many handsome men in this castle, she noted this for later. "Hi...uhh...whats your name again?"

Diamond face palmed himself, and she giggled, "Sorry it's been a long day, I haven't eaten in a while, and I'm starving, wanna come to dinner? Mother and Father and all the rulers from the planets are joining us."

"Okay Princess, but only if you'll promise me one thing." he said, cradling her face in his hand. Serena blushed as he stroked her cheek ever so softly. She nodded in response, having the most strangest connection towards him, "Remember my name, sweet princess, I'm Diamond, Prince Diamond."

Serena quietly tested his name off her lips, "Prince Diamond." He smiled, literally like a diamond, and took her hand, "Now let's go eat. I hear your stomach growling." Serena blushed again. She noticed she was unusually quiet with this man, but she couldn't help but like him.

They entered the room, she smiled and greeted each royal around the table as they stood up. Little did she know, not only royals were going to enter their dinner. "Just a second everyone, we are missing two important guests." the King announced, but the royals just clapped and cheered. Serena noticed she was beside an empty seat. The princess of the planet Mars watched Serena, and gawked at her, "Don't eat the chair, Serena, you'll get sick." Serena flushed from anger, "Oh Raye, why don't you just go back to your planet and do a fire reading." Her mother eyed her down while Serena rolled her eyes. Mother is way too nosy. King Obsidian gave his daughter a big hug and offered them a seat.

"Oh look our guests have arrived!" The Queen exclaimed, and motioned everyone to cheer. Her mother hugged the guests, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Akaline and his son, Endymion.

Alkaline bowed, "It's an honor, my lady." Serena was more focused by her stomach but when she noticed someone sat down beside her she had to look. "Oh my god, it's you again? Are you stalking me now?" Everyone stared dumbfounded at the whole situation, while the young man just smirked in pleasure, "Well, if it isn't princess of meatballs." Alkaline, shocked that his son would even say such a thing to the Monarch's daughter, smacked him on the side of his head. "Darien!" he scolded, Darien looked apologetic,, "Wow, that monster does have feelings," Serena whispered. Obsidian looked at his daughter in anger, "I guess you're going to have to learn manners at the dinning room table Serena. I guess Princess Jupiter might have to teach you a thing or two." Serena started to wail, but Alkaline protested, "I'm sorry my king. I raised him to be polite, I think he's having an off day."

Queen Serenity giggled, "I understand, it looks like our daughter shares your son's hot hotheadedness." Everyone laughed in response, and Darien noticed that Alkaline felt more at ease throughout dinner. Darien felt so bad at disappointing his father. Alkaline gave his son the best life he could with his circumstances. Always had food on the table, gave him love and life lessons that taught him how to be a man. Now throughout his hard work, the King and Queen wanted to give acknowledgment and invited him to dinner.

"So...Endymion, do you have any lady friends?" asked Princess Mina of Venus. The princesses laughed. "Girls, you may call me Darien." He winked. Serena sat beside him in agony, "Oh, no. Now they are swooning after the jerk. They can have him." She looked over to her left and saw Diamond staring at her. He took her hand underneath the table and rub her hand, and she smiled. "Oh Darien? Did you know Prince Diamond is living here with us?"

Her mother laughed, "Oh hunny, that's what I was about to mention, Alkaline and Darien are going to move in to the palace too, well if they accept." and winked at the father and son. Alkaline graciously accepted, "You are too kind my Queen and King. I am forever in your debt."

The king took his hand and motioned Alkaline to stop. "Nonsense, you are a great worker, my best."

"Darien. Serena can give you a tour of the palace tomorrow." The king looked at his daughter in compliance. "If I have to." Serena gave up. No way did she want to fight her parents further on the subject. Darien laughed, and all she could do is dream of punching him in the face. She couldn't help it, but she felt nervous around him. "Maybe I need to puke." She honestly thought. "Then I would miss dessert! I can't ever miss that." Darien also noticed the vibes coming off of the princess. Darien judged Diamond secretly, "Even if he is a prince, he sure dresses like a tard."

"Hey Darien, maybe I can show you around Mars." Raye winked.

Darien smiled, "I bet its just as pretty as you are."

"Ooooooooh." The girls whispered. "It looks like Raye has first dibs on Darien." Amy examined. Lita signed dramatically, "Awe, not fair. He looks like my old boyfriend." Serena laughed, "You say that about everyone."

"But it's true."

The girls laughed.

The night ended perfectly, as Darien and Alkaline returned to their new home, and Diamond was with Serena sharing their first together underneath the moonlight.


	3. Princess Blues

**Chapter Three: Princesses Blues**

Serena couldn't believe she had her first kiss with Prince Diamond. He was hot, dreamy, and oh so alluring.

"Princess Serena, would you like to join me for a midnight stroll?" he whispered in her ear. His breath trailed down her neck, sent shivers to deep haunting places. The moonlight was very pretty, the stars were shinning ever so perfectly, and there was multiple pathways around the moon kingdom, but this one was the most beautiful. Diamond stopped Serena, hand on her lower back brought them closer.

"Princess Serena, you are the most prettiest of them all."

Serena blushed at the thought. Surely there was prettier, like Princess Raye, Amy, Lita, or definitely Mina.

"Well Diamond, you do shine like one." he smiled at her cheeky expression. "My, oh my, Princess you are a tricky one. I need to keep an eye out for you." his whispers of sweet nothings grew closer and closer, as his hand went lower, till she felt him feel all of her curves. Serena let out a little gasp, as he took it to his advantage and licked her bottom lip. Immediately tongues met with a slow luring passion. While minutes passed, she could feel the sensations radiate down to her core. Diamond started his way down her body, he loved her moans as he nibbled her neck. He could feel her body flush in response as he bit her nipple, profoundly igniting her to grab his hair and pull him closer. A series of questions went in her head as the passion grew harder. Did she want him to take her right then and there? Yes. Did she want to feel his growing member? Yes, but she couldn't. Cause there in the far moonlight, was a man staring across the field, in utter shock.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Serena yelled and accidentally pushed Diamond on the ground. Darien, still shocked, still tried as hard as he could to look into her eyes, because little did she know, the top of her dress was down and her full supple beasts were bouncing as she was flailing her arms.

"What do you think your doing?!"

Darien saw Diamond stand up and look at him hard, "Not groping you like a dog."

Serena was embarrassed, "Maybe you should stop stalking me then!" Diamond looked at her questionably, "He's stalking you? Do you want me to take him away?"

"No, I got this." She then walked up to the culprit, "Darien I can't believe you we're spying on us! Didn't anyone teach you manners?" Darien couldn't believe that his Darien Jr. would betray him. His cock was unbelievably hard, and he couldn't utter a word.

"Uh, Serena..." he tried so hard. "Uh,"

"What is it!? spit it out you creep." She used her tippy toes to stand up to his level but it was too late. Realization set in as he was looking down to her exposed breasts.

"Oh. My. God."

"I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to. I couldn't sleep, and..."

Serena took off in storm. Although she fixed her dress, she couldn't believe what had happened. She took off up the stairs to her bedroom and cried.

"What a bittersweet moment, Clyde." Serena scolded herself that night. She was a princess, and events would have been much worse if her father or mother caught her in that kind of situation.

Darien was left with with Diamond after the upsetting events. Darien felt a weird sensation towards this man, but he couldn't pin point what it was.

"Be careful with her, she's the princess of the most powerful kingdom in the universe." Darien could have swore that Diamond's eyes glowed red in the moonlight. Diamond looked at him hard, with hatred,"How dare you tell me what to do, stable boy. I'd watch out if I was you." he walked passed Darien, "Oh, and the smell of roses is so last season."

Darien scowled at the jerk, but was weary of the Princess.

"I should keep a close watch on that brat. God forbid anything serious happens to her."

Serenity over heard of her daughters mishaps, and knocked on her door. "Yes?" The Queen entered in her beautiful dress. Serena awed at her mothers flawlessness, and greeted her, "What is it that brought you here, mother?"

"Serena dear, can you take a walk with me?" her daughter nodded and followed her mother down the castle halls. Eventually they entered the special garden that Serena grew all to herself.

"Dear daughter, you need to understand somethings about this castle. Serena nodded, not knowing where this conversation was going. "If you decide to sneak out again, make sure its farther then the gates at least."

Serena was embarrassed, "You, you...seen?"

"No. But I heard from guards." Serena held her composure actually well. "I'm sorry, things just happened."

"Well, not that far, thank god. It could have been much worse. Everyone talks, and everyone is watching. As a future ruler one day, you need to understand that you must behave appropriately."

"Does Daddy know?"

The Queen laughed in spirit, "You think Diamond or Darien would be here if he knew that?"

"Darien...is that his name? Oh well then you can tell Daddy about him." Her daughter was very hot headed, "You do know that you are very emotional, my sweet daughter."

Serena was perplexed, "I care about what I believe in."

"Serena, that is good, but can also be a negative aspect as well. You need to look at all sides on the matter. I think you need to talk to Darien and resolve this issue you have with him."

Serena bulged her eyes wide, "But, mother!"

"But, nothing." her authoritative voice rung in her daughters ears as a sign of defeat.

"I'd be stupid to defy her," She thought.

Serena ended up playing in the field of daisies she had in front of her room, outside the kingdom. She had a blanket, and watched the stars, and connected the sparkles of the constellations.

Darien was gardening at this point. Alkaline had decided to take up the hobby of reading each book in the kingdom's library. Darien was going to read the archives. He loved history and wanted to educate himself on the past wars of the Moon Kingdom. He even wanted to ask Queen Serenity which wars were most interesting. Darien could tell it was getting late as the cold was setting in. He gave the horses carrots, and fresh water for the night, "Goodnight guy's, stay classy." Moonlight snorted at Darien, he laughed, "It's like they understand English."

Darien walked to the kingdom as he was finished from a hard day's work and wanted to call it a day. He was going to sneak up to Serena's entrance because it was faster then the rest to his room. As he was walking, he saw the Princess spread on the ground, asleep, but shivering, and a frown appeared on his face.

"Well, that must not feel nice." He couldn't bare to wake her up, she looked so tired. "Must have had a rough night when I saw her." And Darien almost instantly got hard again. "Oh god, for once can I not do that around this woman?" He cursed at his member, and picked her up from the ground. All wrapped in his arms, Darien heard her mumble..."I'm not a meatball head." a couple times. He couldn't help but think she was cute, and very beautiful, "Can't believe I'm going to say this, but Diamond is sure lucky." He could feel Serena move her body closer to his chest as he brought her up the stairs. She was so cold he felt bad somehow like it was his fault.

"Princess, your actually pretty light for someone who eats like a pig." He chuckled. She would have killed him if she was awake. He opened her door, and saw the light pink satin sheets on her bed. He opened them up as best as he could and gently laid her in bed.

Serena now mumbled she was hungry, and Darien left her to grab a muffin downstairs. He saw roses on the staircase and grabbed one, as clever as he was, he put the rose on her pillow, and left the strawberry filled muffin on the table. After he wrote his message in fine ink, he left her room instantly. He thought it was best apologizing to her privately considering the circumstances of last night. Even if it wasn't signed, at least he knew he made things right.

The princess woke up with her stomach rumbling her body like a earthquake. "Wow, holy crap, hold on."

Serena was looking for her stash of chocolate bars for certain circumstances like this, but as she turned her head from her position, she noticed a rose on the pillow. "Wait. I wasn't in bed earlier, was I?" She picked up the rose, and noticed someone else was in her room. "Oh no. Did something happen to me?"

She then saw the letter and the muffin on the table. The letter had a males writing for sure since Serena practiced the art of writing. The letters were neatly poised, and alluring.

_I apologize, my sweet Princess. Here's a beautiful rose for your endless elegance. _

"There's no signature?" questioned Serena. She was dazzled by the writing and remembered her passing out in the front yard. "The man must have carried me in my room. What a strange mystery." She took the rose, and smelled the over powering fragrance. "Oh, but roses are my favorite. Do I have a secret admirer?" The young woman gushed in her pillow, "Oh, cosmic!"

All week she wondered who it could have been, "it must have been Prince Diamond." She was getting pretty close with him. They went on little dates, and tried to share stories about their life, but she noticed that Diamond didn't have anything to rather talk about. Serena concluded that he must have had a rough childhood and she didn't want to break his heart.

Serena oversaw her father in his study. He's been gone all month, she noted. She gave her father the biggest hug she could muster, and a kiss on the cheek."Father, how you've been doing? We miss you around and mother is always looking so dazed."

He frowned, "I know its been hard on us the past month, but the problem is getting worse. The solar shields are actively affecting traces of old elements, but for some reason, the shield is preventing new materials to transport into the planets. We are looking at drastic measures. If something happens, we could be at war."

Serena looked at her frightened father, "War? How?"

Obsidian trusted her daughter wholeheartedly, "No need to worry about it now, but as far as it comes to it, ten planets have reported missing bulks of gold. Gold has been the element that has been sustaining each of our planets, and outer planets in the galaxy."

The king took a drink of his coffee and watched the pot of plants in the window seal, "Someone has been stealing the gold, and we cannot find the culprit." Serena looked at her father and for the first time in her life, noticed how much he has aged over this whole dispute. For six months, problems with gold has risen, which means he had to stay up late with his committee. His daughter noticed the hard lines on his face, the purple rings around his eyes, and his messy dark brown hair greasy from not taking the time to shower. "I'm going to find mother to talk to you." King Obsidian laughed at his daughter, "Oh you're just like your mother, always worried."

Suddenly Diamond appeared at the same door Serena was trying to exit in, "Oh Diamond, what a pleasant surprise!" she said happily. Diamond looked at her, still in her father's chambers, "Hello Princess, we always seem to be running into each other lately."

She giggled, "It must be fate."

Diamond kissed her on the cheek. Serena flushed as it was in front of her father, but when she turned around, he was starring at the windows, like a emotionless creature. Serena was awfully worried that her father was sick with some sort of flu, but if she knew her mother well, she knew her mother could cure anything for her dear father. Serena was about to leave until a hand stopped her.

"Oh Serena, may I ask you a question?" Diamond asked.

"Yes of course, Prince."

"You smell like roses." Diamond had a weird expression that Serena didn't understand well enough to know what it was.

"Oh is that a bad thing?"

"I hate roses." He said coldly, and walked right past her. She felt frigid as her teeth started to chatter, "Oh. I'm sorry, my Prince." Serena made a mental note not to have roses anywhere when she was with Diamond.

"It must bring up his past that he doesn't speak about." Consequently, the Princess suddenly came to a realization. If Diamond hates roses, then who could be her mystery man?


	4. A Turn of Events

**Chapter Four: A Turn of Events**

**Hi guy's I'm Bunny :) I wanted to thank you for the follows and the reviews :D**

**Please don't be shy and review anytime ^-^**

Serena was certain Diamond was the one who gave her that rose. She couldn't help but gush over his articulate writing.

"Oh Luna, he thinks I'm elegant." Luna rolled her eyes at the princess. Was this the fifth time she heard this story?

"Serena, don't you think there's something wrong with this?"

Serena stopped in mid thought. "No. How could it be? It's Diamond and I already think I love him." Luna knew Serena was deeply passionate about such subjects, unfortunately her safety was last on her list.

Serena noticed Luna's perplexed expressions, "Do not worry, Luna. I love you too, and I know I should be fine. Besides, If anything was going to kill me, it would have been chocolate cake by now." The purple hair beauty gave up on the subject, but trusted her dear niece with all her heart. She knew to give Serena a bit more credit, after all she was her sisters daughter.

Luna was ready to finish her next task of the day. Her duty besides being Ambassador of the moon kingdom, was to educate the princess in English literature. Yet, Luna couldn't help but spoil her with little desserts and let her express her feelings. It was a special bond between the two of them, like another mother Serena could always talk to.

Serena did think about Luna's wise words. Was she in danger if it wasn't Prince Diamond? He may hate roses, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't give her the rose considering he knew she loved them.

"That's it! Oh, Clyde I'm so smart." She gave her bunny a hug. It's been years since first met Clyde. Her grandmother Serenity knitted the doll with her hands, but now the stitches are falling out at the seams and there's stains all over the white fur. "Maybe I should get Lita to stitch you up. I heard she was good with this stuff."

The princesses had to create solar shields continuously for as many planets as they could. It created a lot of energy and power so they had to turn into their natural sailor scout forms. Since they had to live at the moon kingdom for easy transport and fast production, Serena knew to knock on her door.

"LITA! Lita, Lita, Litaaaa."

Serena stared at her door for a good five minutes before she left.

"Great, she's probably sleeping. Now she'll hate me or make fun of me with Raye." Serena moped around the central part of the moon kingdom. She sat in the east quadrant of the castle where the pictures of past rulers lay. She then saw her great grandmother and smiled, "I hope to be a great Queen like you someday. Although, I never did like your choice of clothes."

"But Serena, I must admit, the dear Queen would look much better in your meatballs."

Serena gasped as she turned around in her chair to notice Darien walk up behind her.

"Don't you ever wear shirts?" Darien laughed. "I could, but I like it when you drool over me."

As much as she hated Darien, she couldn't help but notice how incredibly hot he was. Every god damn time Darien shows up without a shit, and he looks tasty. His dark brown eyes just melted her, and his lips laced with ecstasy.

"Wow. You know, cockiness isn't such a great quality." Serena made sure she pouted and turned her head to come off as snobby. Darien, the man he was felt odd that he liked making fun of her. He wanted to kiss those stubborn lips, and make her his. Not Diamond's, not anyone's, but only his. Her blue eyes fluttered as he noticed there was something wrong with this picture.

"Why are you all alone, meatball head? You should be around the castle doing things like you do, or eating. Why aren't you eating?" Darien then sat close to her on the luxurious couches. She felt his hot body radiate her skin. Serena was too embarrassed to say anything, so she focused on her hands instead.

"Oh. It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing, princess. Let me see what's in your hands." Darien yanked the bunny doll from her hands. Unfortunately, Darien ripped the bunny in half.

"Darien look what you did!" Serena started to cry and Darien felt just as bad. He realized he would to stitch it himself and make it all better for her. Serena had silent tears running down her beautiful pale face, and although Darien was trying to be a dick to her, he did in fact like her company. "Serena, I am so sorry."

Darien cupped her face in his hands. She suddenly looked at his face that was two inches away from hers. "I will make this up to you. I can stitch your bunny doll all by myself."

"I think he wants some sort of a response, but I can't, his breath, it smells so good. His whole body smells like...roses." Serena blushed at the thought of roses, and then blushed at the fact that she could kiss Darien if she turned her head slightly up. Wow, kissing Darien, I must be sick. It was harder for Darien though. He had this attraction for the girl. It was something about her.

They both snapped out of their little trance and Darien took her hand. "Come with me, I'll show you." She giggled, Serena fled with Darien to his room. While he stitched up her bunny clyde, they talked about little things about each other.

"Serena, I didn't know you actually had more thoughts in your brain that wasn't about food."

Serena laughed. "Well Darien, I didn't know you had anything else going for you besides looks. So I guess we're even."

Darien chuckled and came closer to her, "Oh, so you think I'm good looking eh?" This time she was lying on the bed and he decided to wedge himself between her legs. She flushed at the site of his body over hers. "Darien..."

Darien finished the doll, but didn't pay much mind to it, "You are so beautiful." he pured in her ear. As much as Serena felt this oober attraction between them, she couldn't let her emotions run her so easily like that. "Oh you fixed Clyde!" Rejected, Darien left his position and the room went oddly awkward. "Well, Darien, I'll see you later. Thank you so much." Serena gave him a kiss on the cheek and left like a hurricane. Darien felt his cheek sting for a good thirty minutes where he felt his heart sink a little. "Wow, she feels like magic."

Serena ran out of Darien's room. She didn't want anyone to see her. Its not like she did anything wrong, but its not like she, the Princess of the moon kingdom should be in. She could imagine what the royal paparazzi would even say...

Serena was very sad today, even after Clyde was fixed. It was because she was lonely. Everyone had things to do except for her. Serena's scheduled was booked up until three o'clock where she was free to roam. Serena knew that talking to her mother wouldn't exactly help her in this situation, so Serena, as the reluctant princess as she was, went to take a nap, where she had dreams of love and lust.

A couple days went by and the Queen needed some activities in her life that would get her distracted from the spell shields. She knew Serena was safe so she didn't want to involve her too much in the situation. Serenity noticed Sailor Mina out on her break and charging her power.

Mina was out of breath, "Hi my Queen, how are you doing today?"

Serenity payed close attention to the scout who she noticed was wearing out, "You need more sleep Mina. I can tell what this is doing for you."

"Not just me, my Queen, all of us."

The Queen nodded, "You are absolutely right. Have you seen the King lately?"

"He did check up on us like you did, but after that he disappeared." Serena thanked Mina for her troubles and asked, "Mina, as the scout of love, how is Serena doing?"

Mina giggled at the gossip, "Perfectly fine, I heard Diamond and her were getting pretty close."

The Queen stopped in her tracks.

"This very well may lead to courtship and engagement." noted Serenity. Mina laughed again. "Time will only tell."

"I totally agree, thank you Mina for your help."

Serenity was totally loss at where to find her king, but as she went upstairs, she went in her room and noticed that the king was showering. The Queen wasn't just known for being ruler of the galaxies, but also being an expert in the art of persuasion. She dimmed the lights off, and striped naked so that her body glowed in the moonlight. Her moon tails curved to her body, as she snuck in the luxurious bathroom. Ever so clever he still didn't notice her. She saw his body so rugged and sluggish on the wall while soaking up the hot water. Serenity took the chance to let the water run down her body. Her husband didn't open his eyes, but he knew she was there.

"Oh my sweet, you found me." he whispered as she pressed her full body into him. He groaned as she started to kiss his neck and nibble on his collarbones.

"Baby, you got me so hard."

Serenity shushed her King so he could enjoy this moment. "Just feel good, my love, and enjoy the pleasure."

He couldn't believe this woman was his as she continued to stroke his chest with her dainty hands continuously cupping his erection with her hand. Obsidian moaned again this time grabbing her ass with his left hand. "Oh god, your good."

she chuckled, "Well, I am good with my hands." She bit his ear as he hissed hard. She kept stroking his member rubbing her ringers over the tip of his head. Suddenly, Obsidian felt her lips on his hard cock. He shook in pleasure as she brought him closer to the edge, but instead of cumming, he yanked her up and pushed her to the shower wall, hard. She moaned her husbands name in ecstasy. He ravaged her lips with his own, circling her tongue and biting her lip ever so sweetly. She was underneath the shower head as he was kissing her so that she could feel the contrast between the hot water and the cold hair of the shower room. Serenity let out a cry. She loved it when her husband went dominant.

"Oh, my love. Go lower."

She didn't have to wait long. She felt his sweet lips ravage the mounts of her breasts and right around her nipples. She swore underneath her breath as she felt him bite extremley hard on her nipple.

"...ooh" she moaned in delight.

Obsidian loved making his Queen feel so good. While he was kissing all over her body, his hand dipped lower and lower at the end of her shaven pubic area and felt her pussy lips. Besides the water, he could feel the heat and her own juices flood his fingers as he started to pump circles around her clit.

Serena was heightened by the pleasure sent from her husband's fingers and the more he moaned in her ear as she stroked him, the more she felt the fireworks growing in her lower abdomen. She felt her clit spasm and shake her body.

"Oh my god...oh my god..." she chanted in Ecstasy. The king hoisted her up the wall and took her hands abover her head, "You're not allowed to cum again until I say so." She moaned in detest, but let out a howl when he pushed his cock straight into her wet pussy, now drenched in her cum. Serenity felt the waves of pleasure as he bit down on her neck then looking into her eyes as he rocked them to infinity. "Milk my cock baby, milk it."

Oh she could feel her constricting his cock in her vaginal muscles. He was so deep, so hard, she couldn't take it much longer. "Oh Obsidian, I'm so close..."

The king bit her lip instead making her cry out loud. "Babe, remember the rules..." As he thrusted hard into her. She thrashed on his body, but now it was getting too much for the King.

"Cum for me, my dirty little Queen. Cum." He forced her to look at him while she bounced on his cock. She moaned harder and harder as she didn't loose focus between them, "Oh obsidian, say my name."

"Queen Serenity, cum. Cum...Cum...let me feel your pussy twitch."

The Queen needed this, oh she needed this everyday, as her pussy clenched hard around her husbands cock. The king growled and bit her neck once more as he came inside of her, withering in pleasure. They moaned from the aftershock as his cock left her embrace.

"Lovely shower." Obsidian laughed, still wrapped around his Wife's legs.

"Anytime muffin."

The king love his wife ever so much. One of the things she knew he loved was having her care for him in the shower. She started with his hair and then his back making sure she washed everything. The best thing about her is that she truly did care for him. And he loved her just the same.

The Royal couple crashed naked in bed with their fine satin sheets. That night, a mysterious looming black cloud rested on the Moon Kingdom, and little did the Queen know, that was the last time she could make love to her husband.


	5. Secrets in the Kingdom

**Chapter 5: Secrets in the Kingdom**

Serenity woke up in a morning daze. The sunlight casted it's rayes through the blinds and on her face. Awake now, Serenity noticed she had moved from her lovers embaraced sometime in the night.

"Mmm...goodmorning muffin..."

Serenity turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband's bare chest. Her face grew in utter shock as she suddenly fell dead silent at her husbands cold body.

"Oh god...no. No...no." She chanted as she checked his vitals. His eyelids stared at the sky and Serenity screamed in terror. Her body glowed from the crystal inside of her, and the castle shook in agony from her pain. People in the moon kingdom started to yell as well, and Luna came crashing in.

"Queen Serenity! What is wrong!"

Luna saw Queen Serenity on her side of the bed kneeling over her husband's dead body. Naked and crying, she wouldn't get off of him. Luna knew the royal guards would come crashing in any moment so Luna quickly wrapped her up in a sheet that was left on the ground.

"Queen Serenity. You need to step away, as hard as it may seem. You need his body to be examined." The Queen refused as her guards came into the room. It was the royal scouts. They didn't know what to expect at the royal kings unfortunate events. Sailor Mars took control and ushered Venus to take the Queen and Luna to a safe and secured room. Mercury had her computer and started to scan his body for evidence while Jupiter looked scoped the room for clues. They were trembling to say the least. One of their dearest fathers of the moon kingdom is seriously in trouble, and that means if he's in trouble, the Queen is in the worst of predicaments.

"Get her out of here, Luna!"

Luna took Queen Serenity and led her into her daughter's room to get her up quickly. The poor girl could sleep through anything, and even though this was the worst of times, Luna wished she could sleep past this horrible tragedy. Queen Serenity was in a comatose state. She couldn't move, but just stared blankly ahead. Luna took the sheets off of Serena and ushered her to wake up.

"Princess Serena, wake up now!" Serena still didn't budge, until Luna had to pinch her ear.

"Luna! You know I hate that!"

Serena stopped cold as she saw her mother. "Mother?!"

Luna took her arm and yanked her out of bed. "There's no time for chit chat Serena. Something has happened to your father and I need you to come with us. It's time you know about the secret starlight passage."

Serena nodded and ran away with them.

"The starlight passage is up four flights of the spiral staircase." Serena cursed eternally while running up those stairs. She needed more exercise when she noticed she was out of breath way too soon. Luna took the fourth section of the floor and turned left in the hallway of fame. Serena saw each of the onced used legendary scepters that her mother used in the time of the negaverse. Luna stopped them at the Purity Chalice.

"Serena, this is the Holy Grail, known as the Purity Chalice."

Serena watched as Luna opened the top of the chalice. A scanner activated, and asked for a specific password.

"When the Cat's away the mice will play." Luna was so anxious she was almost stuttering.

Serena was shocked to see the the stadium slide on the ground to open up another staircase. The underground staircase glowed in gold as they walked down the stairs to another hidden room. On the walls, she noticed gold and diamond names and pictures of past Queen's and Kings as well as past sailor scouts protecting the kingdom. She awed at the history, and the writings on the walls. She would get to them another day as she knew there was more secrets to be told. While the gold room phased out into a diamond room, Luna pressed a code into the wall. She clicked on one four times as it lifted the hard diamond door, into the final sanctuary where glass windows shone high above and welcoming the sun. The starlight passage was utterly gorgeous. Serena noticed that her mother was still in a unconscious state as her eyes didn't even move at the sight. Serena couldn't help but look everywhere. Suddenly, something dawned on her as she found a small window that viewed the backstage view of the royal conference room, dedicated to the head leaders of the galaxy and dictators of the solar system.

"You could probably hear everything in here." Serena, thought, "Hey, Luna. Where did you take us?" Serena awed at this magnificent room. "You mustn't tell anyone, Serena. Only your mother, father, and I knew about this room, as do the sailor scouts. Many royal Queen's have snuck here to overhear secrets that they weren't allow to be apart in. Other's tried to intercept the Queen in her decisions and this is where she would find out the final verdict."

Serena felt something strange about this room. "Luna, there's something more about this passage."

Luna smile faintly at the princess. "What you are experiencing is the power that's locked inside this room. Luna put her hand towards the wall and stroked the picture of the imperial silver crystal that Queen Serenity the first was holding in place of her heart. Soft melodic music played as the copy crystal shone deeply in the hidden chamber. Serena, and Luna had to kneel at the power that was radiating towards it. Her mother, stood perfectly still, because she had her very own crystal locked up inside her heart.

"The gravitational pull is so strong that it could kill a basic human being." Luna stated at the majestic power of the crystal.

Serena was soon confused. "That's not possible. Mother only taught me of her silver crystal. How is there two imperial crystals?"

Luna explained, "This imperial silver crystal is made from the original one that Queen Serenity holds in her body. It has the same strength, yet the holder of this Silver Crystal needs to process more energy to use it. Queen Serenity the first made the second copy to give to her daughter when she needed all the help she could muster against Queen Beryl."

Luna shut the door of the crystal and the gravitational pull went back to normal. "That crystal is very dangerous. It could kill the host of the chosen one that yields this power."

Serena didn't understand why she was being told all the new information now, but Luna saw her complexion and explained it to her. "Your father, King Obsidian has caught something fatal that's made his body appear dead." Although the Queen was in a comatose state, she heard the mention of her husband and tears flowed rapidly to the floor. Serena now had tears forming from her eyes as Luna told her more information, "Your mother will not be able to protect anyone as long as she continues this state of being. If you so happen to need this crystal, it is here for you, and only you. If it gets in the wrong hands, dear princess, our moon kingdom, and our future solar system will cease to exist."

Serena started to cry, but she did not wail like she would if it was any other day. She wanted to show Luna how strong she could be. "Will mother be alright?"

Luna frowned and put her hands on her head. "I do not know at this point. We can only do tests on both of them and see if we can revive him back. If not, I don't know how Queen Serenity will even gather up the energy to live, let alone do simple day to day tasks."

"Do you know who did this to our family?"

"No, and that is why the sailor scouts are in your mothers room. We are gathering the best of evidence now. Your mother will be here, I will set up a crystal lattice around your mother for now to keep her safe. We do not know who our enemies are, and its best if she is hidden from all this stress. "

Serena understood the situation, although parts of it were very unclear. Serena watched Luna enter another code in the same room, and the bookcase that stood on the right wall turned to open up another chamber. Luna led her mother through the bookshelf where a secret garden in the castle grew, forever eternal.

"From the power of the moon, in love and health, protect the Queen in a shelter of stealth!"

It took Luna a couple minutes to get her power going, but when she did her powers glowed purple as a lattice formed around the Queen.

"She will be fine, it will let her sleep until she can handle everything in the present."

Luna had to leave Serena to check up on the scouts. She walked outside to catch Diamond running towards her.

"Princess Serena! I heard the bad news, is everything okay?" Diamond hugged Serena with open arms. Serena was shaking as she just needed something to distract her, so she weaved her hands in his hair and angled his lips with hers. Diamond was a bit perplexed but gave in to her passion. He moaned when he felt her tongue circling his wantonly.

"Come with me, Prince Diamond."

Serena said in a surprisingly seductive way, as she made him walk in her room. They were tangled in an embrace suitable for lust. Serena knew what she was going to do when Diamond was ripping her clothes off and shoving her on the bed. She used her father's illness as an excuse for when she felt Diamond's lips trail down to the mount of her pubic bone. She gasped as his tongue dipped in the folds of her lips, sucking on her clitorous which made her feel all good inside.

"Oh Diamond, I could get use to this..." But as Serena was reaching her peak, sudden flashes of husky Darien flashed in her mind.

"OUCH!"

She kicked Diamond on the floor. "Princess Serena?! Did I do something wrong?"

Serena was seriously ashamed of herself "Sorry Diamond. I'm so so sorry. No you were good! I guess I just couldn't handle all that pleasure." Too embarrassed to continue, they left to go eat as Diamond consoled her with food instead.

* * *

Darien was grooming the horses. A new horse came in the stable, and although it was princess Serena who usually named the horses, he dubbed this one, midnight. "What lovely black hair you have, Midnight." The horse naed in response to the man that was taking care of him

"Maybe in a couple days I will treat you to a ride."

Darien overhead the alarms ring through the castle walls. He left his bucket, and ran to the castle to see his father talk to Sailor Mercury.

"He's under a deep state, nobody knew what this could be." said Mercury while typing on her computer.

"Darien, you and your father need to make sure nobody is in the castle. We are going to set up a meeting and talk about this altogether."

Alkaline's expression was obviously worried, "Darien do you know what it could be?" But Darien was equally clueless. "No I don't. Don't worry father, the King will snap out of it, whatever it is."

Alkaline told Mercury, "If you need me to give him blood, I'm here to help."

Mercury had the best advanced technology out there, and although it was a nice gesture for Darien's father to propose donating blood for his king, she didn't have the heart to tell him that they can synthesis types of blood in the lab.

"I will contact you as soon as possible if we do."

Alkaline smiled, and Darien knew what Mercury did for him. Darien hugged her, "Thanks Mercury."

Darien walked past the grand dining table to see Princess Serena and Diamond at the table. Diamond scowled at the stable boy with detest but it seemed to Darien that Serena was clueless when it came to Diamond. He gave her way more credit than that.

"Oh Diamond, are you pretending to be the daunting boyfriend?"

Serena looked at Diamond, "Darien. Diamond has been nothing but gracious since the events of this morning. I am deeply disappointed in you."

Diamond chuckled and kissed her hand, "I'd be jealous too, if I didn't have the most outstanding woman in the universe."

Darien chose not to argue, and walked out like a man.

"I'll have to change tactics if I'm ever going to warn her about Diamond and these weird vibes I've been getting."

Darien then heard Luna cast a global announcement, one that would be travel across galaxies.

"I, ambassador of the moon kingdom, announces a urgent meeting, that will take place on the next full moon. All must attend."

Darien did not like the sound of this, especially so soon after today.

* * *

Yay :D another chapter. There was barley any lemons in this chapter. But you know when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade!

P.s don't kill me.

p.s.p.s reviews are always nice.


	6. What Happens in Venus

**chapter 6: What happens in Venus...**

The announcement was held on the 25th of May. The week before this meeting was very stressful as the royal guards prepared for any mishaps. Luna had to take over since Princess Serena didn't know most of the rules and regulations. She also had to tell the princess that she was not allowed in this conference, as well as the sailor scouts, and only supreme leaders were concerned. Serena did feel offended in that predicament because she, being the Queen's daughter, should know what is going on in the kingdom. She and Luna were having tea in the in the aquatic room where only sea creatures surrounded the was a beautiful room, only when the time was right she would show Amy, the princess of Mercury.

"Serena, you must know. Many things will be said, and many things are based on votes ruled by the leaders."

Serena was perplexed, "But Luna, what do you mean? Shouldn't we have the ending vote that rules over?"

Luna chuckled graciously, "Although that would be better, we cannot do it that way to keep the peace. Everyone must have a say, and if anyone comes across the negative forces, such as the ones going on around the banks of Zenzu, then we are stronger as a whole."

"Are you going to tell them about father?"

"I may have to lie a little. From the information we gathered, it's going to take up a full year to recover. He was clinically dead, but we injected target cells to repair his heart. His mind will take even longer."

Serena was relieved, "Oh Luna. I'm so happy Daddy will be okay."

Luna smiled at the same realization. "I am too. But we have to be careful with your mother."

"I understand."

"Serena, please do me this favor."

"Anything, Luna."

"Do not make yourself known. Try to let the paparazzi forget about you a bit. You don't want more eyes to be focused on you since the Queen is absent."

Serena was silent. "Arg. I don't wanna make any promises, so I'll keep my mouth shut."

Serena knew she was awfully clumsy. She also knew that her clumsiness would be more prominent because she was trying so hard to be the total form of even made Diamond kiss her on the cheek, and kept it at a distance in public.

"Clyde, its been nearly a month now since Mama is gone."

The bunny just stared in the sky as she picked a couple of daisies from her garden.

"Do you think these will go well in my hair?! Oh, don't answer that, of course they do!" Serena laughed whole-heartedly. She was outside procrastinating when she should have been packing for their weekend beach trip on Venus. Mina, the Princess of Venus, told the girls, Darien and his friends, about this wonderful time of year when the beach was stunning and the sun made perfect hot temperatures throughout the season.

."Serena! What the hell are you doing?! This is our one weekend off and you are playing with the flowers?"

Serena already knew who it was without turning around."Raye. I am coming, just hold on for one minute."

"We are going in five minutes. Meet us at the teleportation chamber, or else we're leaving without you." Serena didn't like it when Raye was such a bitch, but she secretly thanked her because she was the only one who didn't treat her with pity since her parents were gone. Serena went in the palace to see that her bags were packed and that Luna made her a lunch.

"Princess, are you ready to go?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed in response and nodded. "I am a little nervous though."

"Don't worry about it."

Serena was a little mad. The worst thing about Diamond was that he didn't console her. It's like his motto was, "Forget about it."

They walked hand in hand to the chambers, it was a crystal glass with neon lights circling the teleportation device. She saw Darien was quite nervous.

"Darien, you've never ridden one before? You must be an amateur."

He scowled at her, "Takes one to know one, meatball head."

"For the last time, my name is Princess Serena!"

The girls and Diamond just watched them bickering until Diamond decided to kiss her mouth. She was reluctant at first then soon giggled.

"Oh, Diamond."

Darien felt hot. Unusually hot, and not a good way. For some reason, he had this urge to punch Diamond in the face.

"Isn't that a bit unnecessary? We're here as a group."

Raye then spoke up, "Can we just shut up and go now?!"

The girls agreed. And in a millisecond, they were in Venus.

"Mina, Venus is so beautiful." Amy commented. Venus was golden all around from the sun. They walked past beautiful people and all the life was gold. Even the waters glistened with gold starfish on the bottom.

"Here you guys, I made lots of snacks for our trip."

Serena leaped up, and ate many of the cookies. "Serena, you better watch out, you're surrounded by paparazzi. You don't want a picture with your mouth open."

Darien protested this time, "Just leave the girl alone. She's had a lot on her mind."

He rubbed Raye's back while he said this to calm her down, and Serena couldn't actually believe that this was the first time he ever really defended her.

Diamond didn't like these situations with her so-called-just-using-her-for-a-title-friends. He whispered in her ear. "You're beautiful."

She smiled graciously. She loved when Diamond made an effort to call her sweet things. Lita told Serena to take a walk with her. "Lets go get slushies girl."

Serena was up in an instant. They were sitting at the outside table of the bar. "Serena, hows your relationship with Diamond?"

Serena blushed, "It's really good so far Lita! He's been everything on my checklist."

"Ya you guys seem like you're joined at the hip." Lita began sucking on her straw a little harder.

Serena noticed her concern. "We've been together for most of the time, but he's protecting me, and making me feel less alone with everything."

Lita smiled, "I'm happy for you. Just remember that it's not wrong for you to have time alone and be independent. I did the same thing when I had a boyfriend. Come to think about it, Diamond looks like my old boyfriend Fred."

Serena laughed and understood Lita's wise words. They went back to the beach and all of them had a good time, besides Diamond who was more brooding at the fact that they were all together. Serena could see Darien's movements in the water. She thought he looked like a majestic dolphin flipping around. She smiled at his free like nature. She envied the fact that she was always being watched.

"Diamond, are you not feeling well? You may have sunstroke." Amy noticed as he was lying on the towel face down on his arms.

Serena countered, "He's just tired. Diamond's been under a lot of stress lately, dealing with the new threat of being in charge."

Raye was yet again mad, "You know, Serena. You can let Diamond answer his own questions."

Diamond took Serena and left. "We don't need this from any of you. You are not her friends if you always pick on her."

The girls felt bad. It's just that ever since she was dating Diamond, she was barely herself, and always with him. They didn't remember the last time she was alone.

"He's right." Mina said, "She's happy, we need to let her be."

It was late and everyone was sleeping in the Venus Palace. Usually on a night like this, Darien and Raye would be messing up the sheets, and fucking until their brains exploded. They kept it very physical, but Darien was very distant with his emotions. Raye on the other hand, tried to make them come out.

"Hey baby. Come to bed." He walked out of the room to see a beauty on the bed, fully naked. She noticed he was in his attire from earlier and frowned. "Are you not coming to bed? I'll suck you off the way you like it." She was playing with her hair seductively, and she knew he liked it. She also knew he liked pounding her from behind and yanking her hair and making her scream his name.

"I cannot sleep. I'm sorry. You go ahead, I'll just take a walk and come back to you." He kissed her on the cheek. It wasn't what she wanted, but she settled for it. He knew he was hurting Raye. But he needed the distance on behalf of the weird sensations he was getting.

Darien took a walk and passed by the Princesses door and noticed that it was two doors down from his. He wasn't usually nosy, but when he heard loud noises, he placed his head closer to the door. He would have looked quite silly if anyone caught him.

"You never listen to anything I say!" shouted the female voice, "They are my friends! It's an obligation for us all to hang out!"

Darien heard a loud smash, and heard the male voice that he concluded was Diamonds. "I want only you, Princess, you must understand that. They are only using you for your title!"

Serena and Diamond made love and woke up to her wandering mind. She was angry that he didn't try to get to know her friends, and she was also angry at the fact that he didn't have the greatest of personalities ever either.

"I'm going out! I need to calm down." The princess yelled and stammered out the door. She thought she felt pressure on the door but didn't think much about it. "Oh I can't believe him!"

"Can't believe what, Princess Serena?"

Serena walked into this awkward room down the hall and saw that it was pitch dark, "Who is her...Show yourself now!"

Darien came out into the light of the windowsill. "Darien! You mustn't scare me like that!"

Darien chuckled, "Couldn't sleep either, it's midnight." Serena nodded back and fourth, and Darien asked her in a soft voice. "Do you wanna come with me for a walk? I found this place I wanted to take Raye, but I wasn't too sure about it."

Serena didn't say much except yes. She was too upset with her fight with Diamond. "It's natural to have your first fight, meatball head."

Serena threw her head back, "How do you know we fought?!"

"You're not exactly quiet, princess." Darien saw her blush in the moonlight, and he couldn't help but marvel over it. He wondered how loud she would get when she orgasmed and then cursed his cock for letting his thoughts go in that direction. "I hate the guy, but don't get beaten over it. It happens." Darien wanted to make her feel better and it worked seeing as her face lit up once again. "Thanks. You know Darien, as much as a protruding asshole you can be, I noticed you have your good moments."

"Well princess, you don't know much about me." His smirk in the moonlight reminded her of the glow of the imperial silver crystal.

"Hey meatball head, we're here."

"Woah…" Serena saw three waterfalls all together and separated my rocks. Fireflies illuminated the waters and the full moon highlighted everything so perfectly. "This is amazing Darien. Who would know you have a soft spot of being romantic. Raye, will love it." Something in her heart felt heavy as she knew this was for Raye. Serena cringed, "Darien's ugly, yeah."

She kept chanting that in her head as he took off his shirt once again. "I swear you're a nudist."

He laughed and pushed her into the water. "I bet you regret that now, huh, princess?" She was soak and wet and her dress clung to her body.

"Darien!" She started laughing with him. It was so secluded she felt at ease as it was the first time in a long time she was alone and having fun.

"I needed this, thank you so much Darien."

"Oh that's king Darien to you."

"Oh please, like you could ever be a King." She soon regretted that when he frowned at her harsh words, "We lived in a stable our whole life - "

"I'm sorry, Darien. I did not mean that."

"No, it's ok." He swam to the rocks where he could sit while being in the water, and she followed. "It was hard, you know. Working to be able to eat, to survive another day and have shelter."

Serena kicked her feet in the water silently as she listened. "It got so bad, I had to leave father and stay with the neighbors across the street. Someday's he would even sell himself for money. Then when the moon kingdom opened up and King Obsidian saw his potential, and that's when we started to work for the moon."

Serena started to give him a back message. She did it for him, but mostly her as his muscles contracted whenever her hands moved to each spot or he would stretch in a certain way.

"Hey Serena are you thirsty? And I'm not just thirsty for my cock either." He winked at her. Serena scowled, "Oh Darien, you dirty boy. It's funny though I was just thinking that."

"Thinking of what, my cock?"

"No! A drink! I'm parched!" Serena crossed her hands at Darien to mock in flirtation. She liked the dirtiness. She also liked that Darien said whatever was on his mind.

"You need to watch your words. Some day someone will overhear it, and it won't be so good."

He laughed, "Well when that day comes, I'll deal with it, unfortunately." He passed her a drink.

"A Strawberry daiquiri?! Darien, you are so sly. How did you think of this."

He came closer to her to her face and smiled, "Remember, babe. I did this for Raye." and kissed her on the cheek. He gave her that one drink, but one drink turned into, three, four, and seven. The princess was drunk off her mind, and so was Darien. Little did they know, the alcohol let down their guards, and they we're all over each other, not sexually, just physically, as she was clinging to his waist, still in her clothes. She would trail her hands up his neck, and trail on his unruly hair, while he rubbed his hands all over her curves. They laughed while they did this and then Serena couldn't take any more.

"That's it! Darien I'm taking off this stupid goddamn dress. But I need help!" She slurred at every word. Darien being a drunk gentleman, pushed her up against a rock beside the waterfall to let her hang off of it.

"Is there a fucking zipper to this thing?!"

" I dunoo. Darien hurry up." she giggled. His hot body was right against her. Oh, he did find that zipper alright. He made it prominent to unclasp her bra too. He trailed his fingers down her back as it came apart. Darien's eyes went heavy with lust at her pale skin. He growed when he felt her body arch towards him. His movements were sloppy, but it made her want him more. When his hands came up front to cup her exposed breasts, his cock grew in size, rubbing up on her ass, she moaned and threw her head back towards his shoulder. His one hand on the rock to support them floating away, he moved her head slightly on her left side so he could give her wet kisses on her neck. Frantically biting her neck, she placed his other hand that was playing with her nipples, fingering them, twisting them, giving her the slightest of pain down, south to her vaginal lips. He groaned when he felt her heat. She wanted it, just the same as he did, and that made him want her more.

"Oh Serena…" Darien grinded his erect cock into her harder. Her mind went overload, she needed more. No, she must have more. Writhing at the built up pleasure, his fingers kept pumping on her clit.

"Oh Darien..._Oh_…._Darien_." The princess cried out. Serena turned around. She clung her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards hers. The water splashed between them as his lips came crashing on hers in dire need. His hand pulled her closer, up against his chest and her hand left scratch marks everywhere as he growled and bite her lip. Serena started to take off his shorts, which unleashed a nice package.

"Oh Diamond, I knew you were well-endowed."

Darien pushed his hard cock against her stomach as she cried out again from lust. His eyes flew right open as he realized what she just said.

"Wait - What….Diamond?!"

Serena came from her supere and finally heard Darien after he stopped all advances. "Diamond? Oh no. Not Diamond." Suddenly, they saw flashes to their left side into the path area of the woods.

"Princess Serena breaking news, her stable boy out for a rendezvous! I can see it now!" Serena and Darien yelled at the site. It was the famous photographer Gabriella Stevens spying on the couple.

"Oh my god Darien!" Darien pushed her off of him. He was pissed. She said his name. Diamond's name.

"Get away or the Princess will sue you down for harassment."

The women laughed, "Silly Stable boy, you're on Venus, not the moon, nor Earth." She smiled at the pictures she took, "I can leave now anyways, I have everything I need." The wretched scurried away. Serena's dress was on the ground, and was now damp. He put it on her, and yelled some more. "What the hell. You moan Diamonds name after all of that?!"

Serena didn't even know what was happening "I didn't mean to! It was a reaction!" The princess looked around. "Oh my god Darien! That's not even important!"

"Not important! You yelled another guy's name!"

"We're not even together! And whats worse is that this news will spread everywhere! Everyone will know!" Serena started crying and Darien didn't want to console her, but he did anyways. "It will be alright. You're still pretty. With those eyes, they won't even be able to talk back."He hugged her tightly and she shuddered at his hot well defined body.

She giggled still drunk. "I need to go and tell Diamond. I need to go home, Darien. I feel so bad. Luna will be so pissed."

Darien understood the situation. "Here let me take you back. We'll get the girls and go home. I also have to tell Raye."

They all went home, Serena woke up Diamond.

"Diamond. I need to tell you something."

He saw her face and cuddled her in bed. "You can tell me anything my dear. You know that."

She told him about what happened, and was shocked at his cool expression. "It wasn't your fault. I smell alcohol in your breath. It's ok."

Although, internally, if Diamond could feel a color, it would be hot blazing blood red. He wanted Darien's blood on a platter. And he would drink it if he could.

Diamond thought of the perfect time to kiss her swollen lips.

"I love you, my Princess."

Serena was delighted, as they shared more than just a kiss. He entered her for the first time. Serena gasped at her inner walls stretching to meet his needs. It was very different from what she felt with Darien. Her pleasure grew, and she climaxed to the slow love-making rhythm that he possessed. Serena glowed in the night. She reciprocated the same words as Diamond right before they fell asleep as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She felt different, and new. Like a new woman.

The princess couldn't help but dream of Darien's touch. Something cosmic went on between them, and the princess felt extremely nervous.

"Is it odd, that I want to see him again?" she thought in silence.

But, little did she know, Diamond secretly opened his third eye behind her, and saw all her thoughts that night.

"Darien will die, just you wait, my sweet."

* * *

*Reviews please 3


End file.
